Every Thug Needs A Lady
by WP
Summary: A man comes back into Piper's life...
1. Default Chapter

Every Thug Needs A Lady  
  
Part 1  
  
The charmed ones moved around golden gate park silently. They knew breathing to loud could lead to a very messy end.   
  
'Who would've thought some untrained mutts would be work for witches', Prue thought to herself. Though when she was reminded of the look on her baby sister's face when she told them of the Hellhounds, she knew hwy only witches could deal with them. They were vicious, wild and enjoyed killing anyone and everyone.   
  
Paige signaled up ahead to a large rock. That meant the Hellhounds were near and the closer they got the louder the gnarling sound got.  
  
Piper felt like they should have hunting guns or some dog treats or something more than a spell and their still new powers.  
  
Paige stopped her sisters and peered over the rock, 3 resting hellhounds. She was glad they had got them before feeding time but that would only make them fiercer.   
  
Piper stepped out from behind Prue and carefully walked closer to the rock to freeze the Hellhounds. Just as she was about to raise her hands she stepped on a twig which made a loud snap.   
  
Each of the witches froze, hoping in vein that the noise wouldn't alert the dogs - They were wrong.   
  
Before Piper could freeze them they all scattered. The silence of intimidating.   
  
Prue, Piper and Paige all stood with the backs to each other, covering different directions.   
  
"I think this is about the time we run." Paige said.  
  
"I'd agree but um...." Piper signaled to the Hellhounds blocking them in every direction.   
  
"Oh." Paige said in return.  
  
Prue was standing trying to come up with a way to get them out of this dangerous situation but all she had come up with was Paige's obing power. She had to scrap that since Paige couldn't orb from one place to another yet, nevermind with two passengers's.  
  
Piper was freezing the area over and over but the Hellhounds were too far out of range. "If I go out there, get them interested in some dinner then I can freeze them."  
  
"No." Prue and Paige said in unison.   
  
Piper thought it a moment more then told them to watch her back before running forward. "Hey! Yeah you dumb mutts, over here!"  
  
Each of the Hellhounds snarled and slickly moved towards Piper. They looked like hyena's but with bright green eyes.   
  
Prue made short work of one of the Hellhounds, throwing it hard into a tree. The next one was giving her a hard time, moving around so much she couldn't get a good view to TK it.   
  
Paige felt useless, she wouldn't help anyone by running in the way, he powers meant she was out of the game, sentenced to watch on the sidelines. She did try to keep track of the Hellhounds, give her sister's a hand on finding them.  
  
"Piper! Behind you!" Paige yelled.  
  
Piper spun around and saw the blur of a Hellhound pouncing towards her. Before she could raise her hands to freeze it a loud bang penetrated the quiet night. As Piper stared at the dead Hellhound at her feet another two shots rang out.   
  
Piper looked about and saw a man with a smoking gun in his hands. It took a second to realize just who had saved her.  
  
"Jessi?" 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
Jessi smiled at Piper with an awkward silence between them.  
  
Piper was floored. She was convinced she'd never see him again. Or that if she did, she would feel no regret or sadness. Yet as she looked at him, all of her self-righteousness vanished.  
  
Prue and Paige stood together watching the scene before them.   
  
"Jessi?" Prue whispered.   
  
Paige nodded, "Oh yeah. That's the knight in shining armour, alright."  
  
Prue knew she should be kicking his ass but she wanted to see their natural reactions. It was better and more addictive that a soap opera.   
  
"What are you..." Piper trailed off, still trying to let her brain catch up.  
  
Jessi started to make wild gestures but then realised the gun in his hand and quickly put it in his bag, "Sorry, I... How are you?" He asked.  
  
They were both nervous, making little sense.  
  
"I'm... Well, alive. Thanks for that. Wanna explain? Cause the rambo with the dogs and oh!" Piper babbled and then remembered the Hellhound carcass at her feet and quickly ran over to her sisters.  
  
Jessi didn't know where to stat. "I was... Um... tracking the hounds. I scry for evil and then vanquish it." He said feeling embarrassed. "Oh, and the gun is only for certain things. It's wooden bullets. You can soak them in potions or use them for vampyrs. Powers only get you so far."   
  
Piper just nodded like.  
  
"Vampyrs?! You mean they're real?!" Paige questioned in sheer horror.   
  
Jessi looked to Piper for reassurance, then back to Paige. "Yeah."   
  
All the color drained from Paige's already pale face. She'd been terrified of vampyrs since she was young, no one really knew why.  
  
Prue put an arm around her baby sister. "Honey, its ok. We've faced worse than vampyrs. Plus we're witches now so they don't stand a chance."  
  
"That's true. You guys are very strong. You snapped that hounds neck, you threw it so hard." He said trying to help.  
  
Prue grinned, "Really?"   
  
Jessi smiled back and nodded, "Ye-"  
  
Prue quickly realised she was forgetting her position as big sister and cut Jessi off. "Listen Buddy, you can't just say oh you're so powerful and think your back in our sister's life. If you hurt her, I will personally use my power to painfully remove your-"  
  
"Prue!" Piper shouted cutting her off. "I'm sorry, my sister is slightly psychotic."  
  
Jessi took a step away from Prue but kept his neutral features. "I deserve it. I'm glad you've got people who love you so much looking out for you."   
  
Piper smiled at him finding it hard to hide her guilt.   
  
Paige decided it was time for her to step in, "Jessi, why don't you come back to our house?"  
  
He looked like he was about to refuse the offer so Paige jumped in again, "I'm sure Piper wouldn't mind and Prue... She doesn't bite."  
  
Prue slapped Paige on the arm and both received a glare from Piper.  
  
Jessi looked between them, Piper seemed as embarrassed as him but she didn't look like she had a problem with him being there. And her sisters seemed protective but the taller one obvious thought he and Piper should talk. "Um... sure that'd be great, if it's ok. We should talk about the Hellhounds master, anyway."   
  
"They have masters?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, they're brought from the underworld by a master, kinda like a trainer. They wouldn't normally be hanging out in the park."   
  
Prue instantly started worry. "We should check the book then."   
  
As they started to leave Jessi then remembered the hounds. "Almost forgot about the clean up." He held out his hand and a white light went directly to each of the hounds and then they disappeared.  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige all stood in awe.   
  
"That was cool!" Paige exclaimed.   
  
Jessi smiled nervously.  
  
"Where'd you get that one?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. I've had it for years." Jessi knew Piper was thinking it may be a demonic power.  
  
Piper nodded. "Let's go." 


	3. Part 3

AN: Thanks for all the great comments. Hope you keep them coming.  
  
Part 3  
  
Piper and Jessi trailed behind Paige and Prue, who practically tried to sprint away from them.   
  
"We're gonna go upstairs and check out the book."   
  
Paige then added, "You two just stay down here. Talk... you know. We'll shout if anything comes up."   
  
Prue grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her upstairs.   
  
Piper sighed and hung up both their coats. "I'm sorry. They're..."  
  
"Peppy?"  
  
Piper smiled geuinely, "I was thinking unbearable."  
  
They took a seat on the sofa, each trembling inside.   
  
"So, how have things been?" Jessi asked.  
  
Piper was unsure of how to answer, should she go into detail? "Things have been fine. Lots of demons keeping us busy." Piper paused, "What about you? Have you been... Ok?"  
  
Jessi fiddled nervously with his shirt. "I've been coping. I've been vanquishing a lot of evil. Got my apartment a bit more livable."  
  
Piper cringed at the thought of his dank apartment. "Did you knock it down and rebuild it?"  
  
Jessi couldn't help but laugh, "basically. Lots of cleaning and rat traps."  
  
Piper smiled briefly before her sombre expression took over. "Have you had much contact with Kristoph?"   
  
Jessi felt the panic rise in him. "No."  
  
Piper could see how tense Jessi was. "So, he's just letting you go?"  
  
Jessi sighed and his hand over his head. "Please don't hate me any more than you do for what I'm about to tell you."   
  
Piper frowned. "Jessi, I don't hate you... I wanted to but I can't."  
  
Jessi edged closer to Piper. "You should hate me, Piper. I killed him. Right after you left me, he came to my apartment. He wasn't anything to me anymore. The way he spoke to me... He threatened you. Told me he'd never let me be good. I couldn't let him ruin my chance of being a true witch. And what if he had hurt you? It would have been my fault and I couldn't take that" Jessi ranted getting more and more worked up.  
  
Piper hated to see Jessi so upset, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Jessi gratefully accepted the embrace and kept his arms tight around her back.   
  
"I think you done the only thing you could." She said quietly. "Killing demons is different."   
  
Jessi lifted his head from her shoulder, "It always felt the same... it always felt just as bad. I only ever killed some humans or good beings but it was mostly demons. Evil doesn't trust anyone or anything, so they kill each other."   
  
Piper slowly pulled away but stayed close. "You're not a demon. Maybe we should stop taking that for granted and try trusting in each other."   
  
Jessi didn't believe his ears at first but as he took in the sincere look on the charmed one's face he realised his dreams had come true. Word were irrelevant at this point, they'd serve no use or meaning.   
  
Jessi ran his hand through Piper's soft hair as they began to melt into one another, the wait to feel each others lips near unbearable but worth the wait. The moment of perfection was quickly cut off before the kiss could deepen when Paige bounded down stairs.   
  
"Pi -" She yelled then stopped when she saw the passionate couple break away, "...per" She finished quietly. "I'm so sorry, I-I'll go away. You can come up whenever your ready, no rush, continue with the affection." She babbled before turning to run upstairs again.  
  
"Wait." Piper sighed. "We're coming." She took Jessi's hand and felt all disappointment fade away when he smiled at her and walked upstairs. 


End file.
